The realm of creatures -Keko
Chapter 1 {Unfinished} I lay their, upon my beaten down, antiquated bed. “If there was some way to get out of here;” “but it’s impossible to break out!” I threw myself off of my bed and began starring at my bedroom wall. I drew on it to pass the time. I just starred at it. The maids would pass by, thinking I was insane, but I’m not, For some reason I’m perfectly sane. But my biggest question was why? I had to live with seeing insane horrible people in the cells next to me. All alone in my own world; Yet somehow I survived. I never had a chance at a normal childhood. My parents left me at a home for children when I was a newborn. I grew up all alone, not having one friend. But once I turned five was when it happened. It was just a regular day, everyone had forgotten my birthday, and once again I was sitting alone in the back of the class. When one student made me so angry; He kept poking me, and calling me horrible names (like he always did) I just got so mad, I couldn’t control myself. I somehow used my mind to levitate his char and I threw it against the wall (with him sitting in it) I lost control and destroyed the whole classroom. Seven kids were injured, and five dead. Although, the boy was lucky to make it out alive. The teacher called the police and I was brought to a mental facility. I had to grow up there. Alone, and completely shut off from the outside world. I gazed down at my scars, on my arms, my legs, and my back, from whips, cuts, and blood samples. They do tests on me, and they are, for some reason, obsessed with the fact that I can move objects with my mind, they treat me like a rat. I’ve become accustom to this horrid place, it doesn’t faze me anymore. I looked up at the wall beside my bed once again, gazing at the drawing’s I created, I drew a fake window, with a cat on the windowsill, and when I was 6 I drew my parents, and what they would look like, and I drew them holding me, with hearts surrounding us. This is what I always wanted life to be like. But sadly not everyone gets a happy life. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek -suddenly, someone bursted through the doors, he quickly closed the door behind him. He had a long oval face with a round chin and dark brown eyes, he had devilishly perfect looking eyebrows surrounded by a dark brown head of hair, he had a flat but cute looking nose, and beneath it lied his light pink, plump looking lips that shaped a frown. I felt attracted to him, not only his face, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see his personality, and understand him. He had a beautiful personality that had been taken over by anger and depression. This character stood staring at me wonderingly, probably wondering why I was starring at him for such an extended amount of time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful white orb, it looked almost bead-like. It must have been worth a fortune. Suddenly he threw it on the floor, and a burst of light filled the room, at instinct I threw my arm over my eyes. Once the room darkened, there stood in front of me a tunnel; it was a bright tunnel, a “Tunnel of light”. “Come with me.” “And why do you expect me to do that?” “Oh, so you would rather stay here then?” “…” “That’s what I thought.” He violently grabbed my hand and pulled me through the tunnel. I looked around, but all I could see was a bright yellow light filling the tunnel. I starred directly at him, watching the light reflect off of his beautiful dark brown eyes, and the light shining directly on his milky white airbrushed-like face. I didn’t know who this person was, or where he was taking me, but anywhere was better then back there. Minutes passed, but he just kept running and keeping his tight grip on my hand, I was beginning to wonder if we were going anywhere at all, perhaps this was a dream? But eventually I saw a white light at the end of the tunnel, he ran faster and faster, tightening his grip on my hand, he jumped out. I fell on the ground due to the impact, but he still stood standing, looking at me as if I were crazy. “Oh, I forgot, you’re from earth.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “It means that all earthlings are weak.” “Your crazy and that was uncalled for!” A grin appeared on his face. I wanted to give him a good hard slap in the face until I realized where we were. I looked up in awe; I had completely missed the beautiful place we were standing on. There were beautiful houses and lakes and mansions, and in the pink beautiful sky flew, dragons and eagles and so many other creatures I’d never even heard of. What was this place? “It’s finally happened, I’ve gone crazy, next thing you know I’ll be prancing around in a field of daisy’s and the maids will look through my prison cell door and watch me prancing around in my cell like a psychopath!” “You’re not crazy.” “And that’s exactly what someone in my crazy hallucination would say.” “Well, I guess so, but you’re not crazy.” “I’ve brought you to “The realm of creatures”” “What?” “This will take allot of explaining.” He began running towards a small old cottage up ahead. “You know you don’t have to run all the ti-im-e!” I yelled behind him, my voice shaking from bouncing up and down as we ran towards the cottage. Finally we reached the destination and he let go of my hand. He led me inside, and pushed m towards a room. “You will be staying here from now on.” “Um...” “The master will explain everything tomorrow.” “And until you are ready, I have been ordered to stay with you at all times.” “But who’s the master?” “Didn’t I say you would find everything out tomorrow?” “Well, yes but-“ “go to bed, you need your energy.” He exited the room and closed my door. Who was the master? Where am I? So many questions, I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. “Wake up.” “Huh?” “Get up, it’s breakfast time.” “Oh, you made me breakfast? Thankyou, that was very generous of you.” He blushed and left the room. I entered the kitchen; there lied a big bowl of ramen noodle soup. I sat at the table and began gulping down my meal, he starred at me the entire time I was eating, but there was no time for manners, I hadn’t eaten like this in- well ever. “Very lady like of you.” His words followed by the rolling of my eyes and a sigh. “So, where exactly are we going?” “To meet the master.” “I don’t understand.” “You’ll find out soon enough.” “Alright then, it’s time to get going.” I quickly ran into my room, grabbed my satchel, and returned to the kitchen ready to go. “Ok, I’m ready!” he nodded his head and we headed out the door. “So where does this “Master” live?” “He lives in a mansion up ahead of us.” “Oh, so he’s rich?” “Well, not exactly rich, he just inherited his family’s fortune; he’s just an old wizard.” “Just an old wizard? Back on earth we don’t have any wizards unless they’re using black magic, is that what he uses also?” “No of course not, the master believes that real magic comes from your mind, but only a certain part of your mind, and most cannot control it, but he can, and you can, or will soon.” “I don’t know if I’m cut out for all of this.” “It’ll be fine, the master will train you.” A long moment of silence occurred, as we passed the beautiful majestic forest. 'Note: ' This was created by keko of chit chat city. this story is also unfinished (Including this chapter) i would appreciate honest feedback and some advice, thank you. c: